Demons: Old and New
by orticellisamonie
Summary: Demons, no matter old or new likes to attach them selves to me, and pretty soon, I will start to sink in my black hole. My darkness. Should I stay here, with those who hate me, and despise my past, or should I become my past? Damn demons, making me choose. Rated M for reasons. ROMY JONDA X-23/OC JUBILAY BOBILEE LOGAN/STORM JOTT OC/OC Scott/rogue


**Summary** _: four girls. Four very strong girls have to make the ultimate decisions. Should they run once coming face to face with their old demons? Alternatively, should they, stay and deal with their current demons, while being bullied by those who say their arms are open to all mutants, no matter their passed transactions._

 _DISCLAIMER_ _ **: I don't own the X-Men. I don't own any character with in this story, except for the OC's.**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTES: Well people I have written this damn story do many times, and each time I have not liked how it flowed. Therefore, I changed the Name from Young Love to Demons: Old and New, so hopefully you like it. In addition, this story is like an X-Men Evolution movie. So keep that in mind. Moreover, this chapter is just information about the character.**_

 **NAME  
CODENAME**

 **ACTRESS/**

 **ACTOR**

 **AGE**

 **YEAR in**

 **High school**

 **SOCIAL GROUP**

 **SPORT**

 **GOLDEN TEAM/**

 **BLUE TEAM**

Alex Summers

(Havok)

Jay Alverez

17

Junior

Prep

Surfing

Football-Wide Receiver

Gold

Alison Blaire

(Dazzler)

Taylor Mommsen

17

Junior

Rocker

N/A

Gold

Amara Aquila

(Magma)

Meredith Mickelson

15

Sophomore

Prep

Cheer

Blue

Ariel Jordan

(Ariel)

OC

18

Senior

Skater

Skate boarding

Blue

Bobby Drake

(Iceman)

Cody Christian

15

Freshman

Prep

Baseball-pitcher

Football-running back

New

Mutant

Hank McCoy

(Beast)

James Wolk

27

N/A

Doctor

N/A

Whatever team he needs to be on

Hector Lopez

(Hellfire)

Willy Cartier

16

Junior

Bad boy

soccer

Gold

Izabella Aquilla

Danielle Campbell

14

freshman

prep

Cheer

New Mutant

Jamie Madrox

(Multiple)

Darwin Gray

15

Freshman

prep

Football-Corner

Baseball-Shortstop

New Mutant

Jean Grey

Holland Roden

21

Teacher-tutor

Used to be soccer/ track

Gold

John Allerdyce

Max Irons

17

senior

Bad boy

N/A

Blue

Jubilee

Lana Condor

15

Freshman

nerd

Cheer-sort of

blue

Kitty Pryde

(Shadow cat)

Hailee Steinfield

15

Sophomore

nerd

Cheer-Sort of

Gold

Kurt Wagner

(Night Crawler)

Bill Skarsgard

18

Senior

Nerd

N/A

Gold

Lance Alvers

(Avalanche)

Ash Stymest

17

Junior

Bad Boy

N/A

Brotherhood

Laura 'Lex' Kinney

(X-23)

OC

16

sophomore

rocker

n/a

blue

Logan

(wolverine)

Tom Hardy

?

Instructor

n/a

n/a

New Mutant

Arthur

(Longshot)

Alexander Ludwig

18

Senior

Prep

Football-Line Backer

Gold

Lorna Dane

(Polaris)

Dianne Agron

16

Sophomore

Prep

Soccer

softball

Gold

Lyla Adler

OC

16

Sophomore

rocker

Soccer

New Mutant

Malakai Winters

OC

15

Freshman

rocker

n/a

New Mutant

Melissa Matthews

Jordyn Jones

14

Freshman

prep

soccer

New Mutant

Michael Carter

(Michael)

Emil Andersson

18

Senior

skater

Skate boarding

Gold

Mystique

Lena Headey

?

n/a

n/a

N/A

Brother hood

Professor Charles Xavier

Mark Strong

?

Headmaster

n/a

n/a

Oversee the X-Men

Rahne Sinclair

(Wolfsbane)

Rowen Blanchard

14

Freshman

nerd

soccer

New Mutant

Ray Crisp (Berzerker)

Lucky Blue Smith

16

Sophomore

rocker

skateboard

Blue

Remy LeBeau

(Gambit)

Ben Barnes

18

Senior

Bad boy

N/A

Blue

Riptide

Christian Cordin

18

Senior

Prep

Football-quarter back

Baseball-2nd basemen

Gold

Rogue

Daria Sidorchuck

17

Junior

Rocker/hipster

N/A

Blue

Samuel Guthrie

(Cannonball

Cayden Boyce

16

Sophomore

Prep

Baseball-3rd baseman

New Mutant

Scott Summers

(Cyclops)

Chris Lowell

22

Teacher-

Leader of the gold team

n/a

Was track

Gold

Storm

(Ororo Munroe)

Zoe Saldana

26

Teacher-leader of the blue team

N/a

n/a

Blue

Victor Creed

(Sabretooth

Ryan Hurst

X

n/a

n/a

n/a

Brother hood

Wanda Maximoff

(Scarlet witch)

OC

17

Junior

Rocker

N/a

Gold

 _ **GUEST STARRING**_

 **Sage**

Adrienne Palicki

XXX

XXX

XXXX

Hellfire Club

 **Ashley Lynn**

OC

16

Sophomore

rocker

soccer

x

Amanda Sefton

Zendaya

17

Junior

nerd

Soccer

N/A

Doctor Alec Snow

Luke Evans

X

X

Doctor

xXXXXXX

F.O.H

Dr. Bolivar Trask

Patrick Dempsey

X

X

Doctor-Anti Mutant

XXXX

F.O.H

Dr. Cecilia Reyes

Jada Picket Smith

X

X

Surgeon

XXXX

Neutral

Duncan Matthews

Chris Zylka

17

Junior

Prep

Football-quarter Back

Track

X

Taryn

OC

16

Junior

prep

Cheer-soccer

X


End file.
